The fight for Lucy Heartfillia
by DazzTugz
Summary: Its a typical day in Magnolia until the guild masters from the other popular guilds challenge Fairy Tail. Who will Fairy Tail send out to fight, and what is this challenged named "Nusumu" all about and what does it have to do with Lucy Heartfillia? Please review and help me out on tips and advice! I dont own Fairy Tail or the Cover Image! Nalu and sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

The fight for Lucy Heartfillia.

It was a typical day in Magnolia, the townspeople hurried around doing various things and a cheerful mood was draped across the landscape, except for in Fairy Tail's usually ecstatic guild hall that is.

**At the Guild**

The guild hall was, probably for the first time since it was created, silent. Nobody was laughing, cheering or drinking, even Cana was sober! Why you might ask? Well its simple, the major guilds leaders from Fiore had all resided in Makarov's office. The guild leaders from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth arrived in the guild earlier that morning and a tense atmosphere had settled over the guild since. Even Natsu was quietly sat in a corner of the guild separated from everyone.

**Natsu POV**

Hmm I wonder what they want to talk to Gramps about. I hope it's a new dark guild alliance, beating the Ballam Alliance was awesome! I haven't had a fight as exciting since! Hopefully it's nothing too bad though or Lucy might get hurt again, ah well she's pretty strong now! I hear shuffling from above and wait for Gramps to come back, my ears pick up faint murmurs throughout the conversation and it seems pretty important, I heard Lucy's name mentioned a lot which is worrying … what could this have to do with her?

**Normal POV**

Makarov, Fairy Tail's master makes his way out on the balcony to address the guild, his face can clearly be seen red with anger and…nervousness?

"Listen up brats!" he yelled to his children, knowing that what he was about to say would definitely anger his guild to no limit. All eyes turned to him expectantly, he made eye contact with each person before his announcement.

"As you know the masters from associated guilds around Fiore have come to our home, and they challenged us"

"Challenged us to what? I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted in response, guild members around him agreeing as they remembered their recent glory in the Grand Magic Games and looked forward to showing everyone who's boss.

"Quiet NOW!" Makarov silenced the guild. "This is no simple challenge, a few of you may not even know that it existed, and I personally think it shouldn't" he glared at the other masters. "However I must accept, we have been challenged to a game of Nusumu."

The guild exploded in uproar as most members had just heard rumours of such challenge, whereas some members, like Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel were just left clueless.

"Umm master, what's Nusumu?" Lucy asked, she was so confused at the reaction of the guild mates as she couldn't imagine something to outrage them so much.

"Yeah Gramps what's it all about? It doesn't sound very action packed" Natsu sulked at the prospect of being challenged and it not resulting in a huge brawl.

"How could you forget Nusumu Flame Brain? Are you really that stupid?" Natsu ignored the comment from his cold rival and stared at Gramps, it did sound quite familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"Listen up then you two, I'll only explain this once, it's unsurprising that you don't recognise Nusumu as it's such a rare thing in current times. When guilds were first being formed, many guilds didn't see their fellow members as families, and so because of that Nusumu was born, it is a challenge that one or more guilds can place upon another, into the near future we will be faced with many battles, Nusumu is a challenge in which the very guilds strength is in question, the most powerful guild members fight in teams against the other members of the challenging guilds, the prize of this battle is discussed before the battle, and it is always a guild member of the challenged guild, which is in this instance, Fairy Tail."

"They're trying to take one of our members? I'll never let them!" Natsu cheered, truly fired up now at the idea of someone taking away one of his precious nakama and family from him. He'd be forced to die before that happened.

"As some of you know, the last time this happened was also against Fairy Tail, in that instance they were trying to take Gildarts from us. Listen well brats, they failed then, and we will not lose this time either!" Makarov exclaimed, bright smiles and grins covered everyone's faces, except for Lucy Heartfillia. She was thinking who they could possibly want as she couldn't think of anyone as powerful as Gildarts.

"Master, who is it?" She asked curiously, the guild master's eyes immediately softened and filled with sadness before hardening again into a glare.

"The prize mage of this challenge is you, Lucy Heartfillia." The master said, shocking all of the members in the guild, in their dazed state, nobody noticed the temperature of the room increase rapidly until they heard a deep, harsh voice filled with spitting lava say "They want _**Lucy?**_" Natsu asked once again, all sign of the cheery dragon slayer gone as the bottom of his stomach and his heart turned ablaze, the anger consumed at the thought of someone taking his Celestial Mage from him. The thought of hear not holding up her hand elegantly and flashing off her pink guild mark sickened him, as he knew that Fairy Tail was exactly where she belonged.

"WAIT WHAAATTT? ME? WHY ME? WHY?" Lucy cried out, she was still in a state of shock at hearing that she was the one to be the prize of a competition meant for such powerful mages, this had to be some mistake right? Wrong.

"They have not discussed that with me yet dear Lucy, but we must accept this fact and prepare a team for the challenge, the rules for Nusumu are quite complex so please listen up." He began "In Nusumu one or many guilds can challenge a single guild for a member, the challenges are all battles, similar to the ones in the final event of the GMG. A maximum of five and minimum of one player from each guild can participate. The member that is announced to be the prize, in this case Lucy, cannot participate in this game as it is made to see who will fight for her the hardest and win. We have to decide our team by tomorrow and enter it into the lacrima next to the request board. Any questions?" He sighed knowing the effect these events have on guilds and hoping that they will keep their precious celestial mage.

"Who other than me is fighting? Natsu asked in a serious tone that didn't suit his character. Eyebrows from a few guild members were raised at the Dragon slayers assumption that he was a member.

"What makes you so sure that you're 'gunna be fighting Salamander?" Gajeel grunted, looking for a rise from the pink haired mage. The answer he got surprised him and the rest of the guild.

"Because anyone who tries to get in the way of me beating those who try to take my best friend from me is going to get burned, got it?" He asked, addressing the whole guild, Team Natsu grinned at the determination he showed and Lucy specifically held a light pink brush fanning her cheeks over the way her partner spoke of her. Mira had stars in her eyes as her matchmaking side took over and she imagined mini Natsu and Lucy's running may think that Lucy should be more nervous, but she was in awe of the serious tone Natsu held and knew that nobody would be able to take her away from the guild she loved.

Makarov walked down the stairs and towards the lacrima that had 5 rows and 5 columns, for the 4 challenging guilds and Fairy Tail where they would fill in the names of the participating entrants. "I need time to think on who to choose because as soon as we lock in the teams we cannot change them. We have until tomorrow so we must sleep on this decision, it is late so all of you go home and rest, ready for tomorrow. Goodnight brats, lets show them what it means to challenge Fairy Tail!" He received many cheers from the members, but none of them could say that they weren't nervous.

**Later that night **

The old wooden doors of Fairy Tail's guild hall creaked open slowly, a head with a scarf wrapped around it peaked through the adjacent crack and surveyed the area. His eyes fell upon his target and he moved, muttering "nin-nin" after every table that he jumped over and every landing forward roll, honestly he could have walked over but that would ruin the fun right? The ninja man arrived at his destination and started typing into the Nusumu lacrima, after a short time the man pushed the button labelled "Enter", a soft bell chimed from the lacrima to signal the acceptance of the details and that they were locked in. As the figure left you could see his toothy grin poking out of his improvised mask. The room temperature dropped significantly as he left. The only thing on his mind was how he would show _her_ how much she means to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I'd like to say thankyou to all of you who read, followed, favourited and to my first reviewer FlyingDoll4! **

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall: **

The doors of the guild hall crept open for the second time since everyone had left, however instead of a ninja like figure creeping into the guild, it was instead Fairy Tail's Mirajane Strauss. The barmaid and Take Over mage walked into the guild as cheery as ever, however after the announcement of the Nusumu challenge a layer of nerves had settled into her stomach. She looked over the guild hall and imagined every place Lucy had an impact, the bar stool which was hers where she would sit with Natsu and Happy, the former stealing glances at her every few seconds. She knew that if the master called on her to fight then she would try her hardest to keep Lucy with them and she also knew that nobody would stand a chance against Natsu, they're a team after all.

**Around 2 hours later**

The guild members started pouring in at a steady pace, each one stealing a glance at the request board and the lacrima hidden under a white sheet next to it, knowing that no requests would be taken until this was all over. As the last few members approached Makarov took a seat upon the bar, ready to announce his list of contestants to the guild, the only members not yet present were Natsu and Lucy, but they were always late and always came in together, usually with the Celestial Mage making a fuss over Natsu sneaking into her bed _again_.

The master smiled at the knowledge of the two brats who undoubtedly in his eyes and the rest of the guilds eyes harboured feelings for one another, more so on Lucy's part because of Natsu's cluelessness. He knew as soon as the challenge was set that Natsu would have to take part, however he was undecided between Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel and some other members on who would accompany the Pink haired Dragon Slayer.

His thoughts were cut short by the opening of the guild doors and the loud exclamation of "WE'RE HERE" Natsu looked as happy as ever with his signature grin plastered on his face, a fire ablaze in his eyes as he looked over at the lacrima, happy that it had not yet been revealed. He walked up to the bar with Happy and Lucy in toe and asked Makarov "Hey Gramps when are you deciding who fights?"

"Soon my child, be patient it's a hard decision" The old man replied, unknowing that his pondering was currently meaningless.

"Ah okay, I've got an announcement to make guys!" Natsu bellowed, turning a few heads towards him, he walked over to the covered lacrima and turned to face the guild, more eyes curiously gazed at him over their mugs and few wondered what he was up to now, Lucy had a raised an eyebrow as he had not discussed anything with her and he always lets her know first.

**Natsu POV.**

I walk over to the lacrima and think about the plan that I went over last night, I thought of many different ways to do this and finally settled on the way I always do things, naturally. I turn to look at Lucy and that weird feeling comes again at the sight of her, she looks amazing every day, but today there was just something about her that I couldn't place, it's probably something to do with those stupid guild masters thinking they can take her from her home. Like that would ever happen.

I walk over to the sheet covering the lacrima and light my palm on fire, placing it on the sheet and setting it ablaze, the guild shout at me and I hear a "Kyaa" from Lucy. I knew it'd surprise her and the grin on my face grows. My fire rises up the sheet methodically as I control it, leaving no traces behind. The guild falls silent at what they witness on the lacrima.

I look at the eyes of my Team and notice that Gray is looking at me with a grin on his face, he's the only one I told after all. He had a lot of arguments but I silenced him by showing him my new found firepower. Since I saw Igneel whilst fighting Tartarus we talked and he helped me hone my new skills. I knew that I currently had more power than Erza and Laxus in my regular mode and I had a lot of tricks up my sleeve, but that's for later. Lucy's eyes, like the rest of the guild shone with disbelief at what they were seeing.

Under the section labelled Fairy Tail, the name "Natsu Dragneel" was scorched into place, flames wavering around the board, that wasn't what surprised everyone though. The thing that surprised them was the fact that my name was the only one on there, with a green tick signifying the acceptance of the entry. The slots for the challenging guilds were already filled in with the participants in the Grand Magic Games, Team Sabertooth was Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus and Orga. The mages representing Lamia Scale were Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Yuka and Toby. Mermaid Heel's mages were Kagura, Beth, Arana, Risley and Milliana. Blue Pegasus were to be represented by Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Jenny and Eve.

**Normal POV: **

At the revelation that Natsu would be taking on the challenge single handed, the guild was in uproar, most people were stunned to silence however the minority were overtaken with anger at the fire mage, most of all Lucy's closest friends. Erza, Levy and many others were angry at Natsu for seemingly putting Lucy's future massively at risk because it was impossible for him to win on his own, Natsu however was shaking off every insult at him.

Erza's anger seemed to just build up and so to stop the guild halls untimely demise, Makarov stepped in. "QUIET" he bellowed, silencing the angry mob. "Natsu my boy, what have you done?"

"It'll be fine Gramps, I've got it all under control" Natsu said nonchalantly, this just seemed to anger the guild more at Natsu's half-hearted response.

"I thought you cared about Lucy! How could you get rid of all hope of her staying at Fairy Tail, the place where she belongs and not even care! You have to realise it's IMPOSSIBLE for you to win! Every guild is going to try and take you out first so that Fairy Tail can't win her back." Erza scolded Natsu, in denial that her partner and team member could do something like that.

"You think I don't care about her?" Natsu laughed "I know she belongs in Fairy Tail, she belongs by my side, at her stool at the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake and mostly she deserves to be happy, I'm shocked you think me incapable of keeping Lucy with us, I'm the one who brought her to the guild, not _you _or _you_" He said pointing at Erza and Levy "and I'm sure as hell going to be the one who crushes anyone who tries to take her from me." Erza stopped to consider his words, at first she thought that he did it out of impulse or on accident, but it seemed that it was his plan all along to fight alone and she somewhat respected that, she thought back to the Tower of Heaven and knew that he would do anything to save one of his friends.

"Natsu how do you expect to win?" Levy asked, curious to see if the dragon slayer really could protect her best friend and fellow book worm.

"That's something I can show you, Erza, fight me!" Natsu grinned, causing everyone in the guild to sweat drop as Natsu has never beaten Erza before "I accept your challenge Natsu, but just know that I will not hold back, especially now" Erza stated, she had a lot of built up anger at Natsu and he was about to experience it fully.

**Authors Note:**

**Thankyou for reading my second chapter, sorry that it took quite a while as I was doubting my plot line for like 2 days and then I caught an illness for 2 days and got swamped with missed schoolwork -.-, because of the wait I'll try to get the Erza and Natsu fight scene in chapter 3 out as soon as possible! Thankyou for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHH! I know I said about updating soon but I've been held back by my doubt on how I wanted the battle to pan out. Sorry for such a late update!**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu chanted as he walked outside the guild's double doors, he had never been as excited for a fight as he was now, he couldn't wait to prove all those (which was pretty much everyone in the guild) who doubted him wrong!

The Fairy Tail guild members walked outside the hall and to a field of grass nearby, the sun was shining brightly upon the members who formed a large ring, trapping the scarlet-haired night and the pink-haired dragon slayer between them, Titania's face, as always showed no emotion except for in her eyes were there was a thick layer of determination and also anger at Natsu's stupidity. The dragon slayer was however the exact opposite, his face held his trademark grin as he looked over to Lucy and shouted "You better watch this Luce, 'cos it's for you!" The celestial spirit mage blushed at the bluntness of his statement but knew that Natsu didn't understand the meaning of what he said.

Makarov's voice cut the silence as he announced the rules of the fight "First to surrender or be unable to continue wins! Don't go too hard on him Erza we need him healthy!" The guild members laughed at this and Natsu turned to them all, his grin no longer present. "So you think I can't win? You should know I'd do anything for the ones I love." He whispered the last part so it would not reach a certain blonde girls ear, the guild members looked towards the dragon slayer who's eyes flashed from hurt to determination as he realised how hopeless the battle must have looked to the guild members and he would have expected himself to lose if this was happening months ago.

"Time to get fired up!"

"Natsu, it's not too late to back out you know" Erza smirked confidently.

"Same for you Erza, it's not too late to ask for help either" Natsu said, his grinning face now turning serious as it always did before a fight.

"You may start!" Makarov bellowed, the guild began chanting to encourage the two fighters, almost everyone in the guild was cheering for Erza but a few members like Levy, Wendy and surprisingly Gray and Gajeel were egging the dragon slayer on. "GO NATSU!" Lucy shouted above the crowd, Natsu turned his head and grinned at her quickly, turning back to the fight with his face serious once more. "Good luck Erza"

"You too Natsu."

The two mages looked intently at each other, waiting for the first move to be made, usually Natsu would just dive right in but this time he knew he had a lot to prove and so he waited for the right opportunity. Erza quickly grew impatient at the stalemate and launched forward at an unnatural speed, donning her regular armour and sword she sliced and chopped at Natsu, the fire mages look of determination never leaving his face as he bobbed back and forth, dodging each attack narrowly but with ease. The audience were silent at the fight, it was as if the two were dancing instead of engaging in a fierce battle, the flow of slices and jabs from Erza being met by dips and jerks from Natsu.

'Alright I think it's time to attack' Natsu thought, he studied Erza carefully and after years of witnessing her fight he knew every trick in her book, the way she did a crescent shaped slash with her left followed up by a straight jab from her left. It was a near perfect strategy but it left quite the weakness on her ribs, which Natsu immediately capitalised on. He sent a flaming fist forward and it smacked into her iron armour, the force of the blow knocked Erza back as she gasped for air.

Natsu wasted no time and flew forward, fire enveloping his body as he shot fire from his elbows, increasing his damage and smashing into Erza once more, the red haired mage flew into the ground, causing a small crater to form. The guild gasped as this was pretty much the first time they'd ever seen Natsu land a hit, however neither of the battling team mates noticed, the area around them mattered not, the only important thing was their opponent.

Erza was just as surprised as the others but she made sure not to let it show, she could tell that Natsu had gotten stronger in the time since the battle of Tartarus but she was curious to know the extent to his power. The knight re-quipped to her famous Heaven's Wheel Armour, showing that the battle had only just begun, Natsu grinned at her as he knew things were going to get a bit more challenging from now on. Just as the thought entered his mind she was upon him, her dual swords glistening through the air, he narrowly dodged and retreated to a safe difference. He knew that this armour was usually reserved for multiple opponents and he was glad that she thought so highly of him.

"We done testing each other yet Erza? Let's start then!" Natsu grinned, the requip mage merely nodded in agreement before she flew at him, a bright light shone above her as four more swords appeared out of thin air, aiming to end the battle quickly, Erza flew towards with two swords in hand and four more soaring around her, she shouted **"Blumenblatt!"** Natsu reacted immediately, coating his body in flames and jumping backwards at an unfathomable speed. It was a breath taking sight to say the least as the crowd watched the flames surrounding Natsu merge, his particular features were no longer easy to make out as he transformed into a humanoid shape composed of flames, this form gave him a great speed boost as he dodged two swords that aimed to impale him.

The next two swords shot at him so quickly that dodging was impossible, Natsu braced for the pain as onlookers thought the battle to be over, but the swords simply passed through his flame body. Everyone was shocked, Natsu too was surprised at this because it was his first time testing this form in battle. The swords had melted under the intense heat of the flames that made up Natsu's body, the guild recognised it as a similar ability to Juvia, who could turn her body to water. "This is pretty cool huh Erza!" Natsu grinned before returning to his normal self. He lit a fist on fire and charged at Erza, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **he launched a frenzy of swipes and uppercuts towards Erza who barely had time to react, she would dodge one fist just to find another hit her from a different angle.

Erza had retreated to a safe distance and they both awaited the next move. Natsu had gained the easy upper hand to the fight and he decided to try end it right there. The dragon slayer lit his hands on fire and crashed them together, creating a giant fireball, he tossed the fireball towards Erza as he shouted **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **A golden light emitted from Erza as she quickly requipped into her Flame Empress Armour to take on the attack, she had used this armour fighting Natsu in the past after the Lullaby incident. The fireball crashed into Erza as she braced for the attack, the armour doing no more than preventing an instant knockout as she was thrown back, the red gauntlets on her armour cracked aswell as the midsection of her breastplate was missing.

All who witnessed the fight were in awe, Erza's Flame Empress Armour was a force to be reckoned with for all fire mages as it decreased the damage taken by 50%. Yet such an armour was destroyed by Natsu's attack. Erza shook as she got to her feet, she was truly tired but above all else shocked, she didn't know Natsu had this kind of power and she could tell he was barely exhausting half, she shuddered at the thought of him in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode with all this added strength.

Erza knew she had lost this battle but all those who know her also know that Erza Scarlet did not give up. She looked up at Natsu to see him grinning childishly as he always did, he truly was a force to be reckoned with and because of this battle Erza had confidence in his ability to protect Lucy.

"Shall we end this here Natsu?"

"Let's do it, thanks for the fight Erza, can't wait for the next one!"

Erza quickly requipped into her Sea Empress Armour, thinking that the best thing to combat Natsu's fire would be the elements enemy, water. She was clad in a green and in parts blue armour with a giant crystal sword, Natsu grinned at the sight of the water armour as he could tell the fight was going to end with a bang, just the way he liked it. Erza collected her magical energy and channelled it into the crystal sword, she swung the sword in a curved slash as she shouted **"Water Slash!" **A blade of water flew from the sword and towards Natsu who barely had enough time to react, he launched himself into the air by pushing fire from the soles of his feet, once in the air he closed his hands over is mouth in the shape of a flute.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **A pillar of fire streamed from Natsu's mouth, the force pushing him further into the air as he angled down towards Erza, at the same time Erza had prepared another attack as she swing the sword clockwise over her head, the sword began to glow a tint of blue, slowly getting brighter as she prepared her attack, the attack which she knew would take up a lot of her magical power.

"**Water Shot! Water Tsunami!" **She shouted as pellets of water flew towards Natsu, shortly after this a giant wave of water rocketed from the blade, it was easily 10 feet tall! Erza began to manoeuvre her sword and twist the hilt in her hand, as if tightening a bolt. The wave, much to the awe of many began to squash together and form a cylinder the same shape as Natsu's Roar, the attacks both flew towards eachother at a break neck pace, as they got close Natsu and Erza locked eyes, a determined glare met a light hearted grin as the attacks collided, there was a large explosion as the attacks hit eachother, blowing back some of the smaller Fairy Tail guild members like Levy and Wendy.

Judging from the power of the blast the guild knew that a victor would emerge once the aftermath settled. However it didn't seem to be, the combination of the Fire of a Dragon and the Water of an Empress had collided, leaving a thick layer of steam and fog that covered the whole battlefield. It was impossible for anyone, even the Dragon Slayers to see or smell anything through the fog. The guild waited in silence for what seemed like hours but was no more than seconds before they heard a slow chomping.

"GAH! Wendy what are you doing?" Carla shrieked as they all turned to see Wendy happily chomping away on the fug, the tension in the air cracked as the girls giggled and the boys laughed at Wendy's cute poster whilst she ate, unlike Natsu and Gajeel she seemed to be eating the equivalent of a three course meal. The thick fog slowly got thinner and thinner as Wendy happily devoured it. Until there was no fog and what the guild members saw shocked them back to silence.

There standing proud with a very peacefully sleeping knight in his hands was Natsu, grinning as always as he danced over to the group singing "I won I won I finally beat Erza yay!" The Fire Dragon Slayer was gleefully unaware of the draw dropped expressions that the Fairy Tail Guild members held, except for Lucy who was grinning just as much as she knew how much beating Erza meant to Natsu and ofcourse Gray who stood with a tick on his forehead because the stupid flamebrain had beating someone he couldn't. Natsu as if a mind reader shouted over "Hey look ice-princess this proves I'm stronger than you!"

"Tch yeah right in your dreams Fire Breath" Was the reply he received from an extra cold Gray.

"GO NATSU!" Lucy and Wendy shouted, before the latter ushered the dragon slayer to lower their comrade to the floor so that Wendy could heal her. As soon as Natsu's arms were no longer full he was greeted with a slap on the back from most members of Fairy Tail who were also proud of Natsu, the fire mage grinned his widest grin yet as he was tackled into a hug by a lump of blonde hair.

"Mphm Luce c-can't b-rea-the" The pink haired boy choked out as his partner crushed him in a hug that could match Erza's. Upon realisation Lucy released her death hold and backed away from Natsu blushing a ferocious red. "S-sorry," she stuttered "It was just a hug for congratulations!" She smiled, matching the expression Natsu grinned back at her before they were interrupted by a devious cackle and a "They liiiiiiiiiiiiiike eachother!" Erupt from Happy, Lucy instantly swatted him away after deeming him a "stupid fur ball."

"If you really want to congratulate me then you can when I get back to yours later Luce." The dragon slayer quoted bluntly, steam erupted from Lucy's cheeks at Natsu's blissfully dense meaning to such a sentence was not caught up on, Mirajane was jumping and shoutingwith stars in her eyes over her love for "Nalu babies" soon to be running around the guild.

"What do you want this time eh Natsu?" Lucy queried calmly as she realised the Dragon slayer was referring to the times were she would cook for him after a mission successfully ending without Natsu destroying a town.

"FIRE CHICKEN!" He roared, the guild members sweatdropped in realisation that the conversation had a completely different meaning to what they first thought.

Natsu was still in high spirits as he approached Erza who had just regained consciousness with the aid of Wendy's magic, he crouched down to his scarlet haired team mate and placed out his hand, Erza responded by grabbing it and they both exchanged a hand shake, each of them with a happy smile on their faces. "Great fight huh Erza, your armours are so cool!" Natsu cheered, Erza replied in the same tone as she congratulated Natsu on finally beating her.

"I never knew you had grown to be so powerful Natsu, I'm really proud of you!" She stated in a sisterly fashion. The two mages were never on better terms even after on such a thrilling fight. Natsu thanked her and grabbed the wrist of his blonde companion who was nearby, "Come on Luce the fire chicken won't cook itself!" He jeered, receiving a glare from the blonde girl that immediately turned to a giggle, she agreed and the two walked away from the guild mates who looked at the pair with light smiles.

As they headed to Strawberry Street the only noise that they heard was a very familiar high pitched "THEY LIIIIIIIKE EACHOTHER!" From the whole guild.

**Thankyou for reading, I'm so sorry that I update so late, I was really self conscious on screwing the battle up and I tried not to make Natsu seem too powerful as that's not what I want to give off. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions on Natsu's power PM or review! I'll be sure to reply, Thankyou!**


End file.
